


Folie à Hogwarts

by quirrellokayiswonderful



Category: Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, falloutboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrellokayiswonderful/pseuds/quirrellokayiswonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth year Slytherin Pete Wentz and his friends Patrick Stump from Hufflepuff, and Andy Hurley and Joe Trohman from Gryffindor all share a dream - to be the biggest rock band in the Wizarding World. After getting a slot in Hogsmeade's biggest music festival, the boys must rehearse in secret in the castle, dodging teachers, other students, their friends. Each of the boy's social lives are put on the line but they must pit together to perform for the ultimate battle of the bands prize - a record deal with the biggest label in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day it all started

“Patrick! Wait!” A fifth year slytherin boy shouted as he ran down the stairs leading to the Hufflepuff quarters. The boy whose attention he wanted could not hear him. He strode down the stairs, humming to himself happily, feet tapping on the floor as he did so. “Patrick!” The slytherin said again, flinging himself at the back of his friend. “Owwww!” Patrick shrieked, having to catch his black fedora, which he wore with his uniform, from descending the floor as he fell forwards. He turned around, taking an earphone out of his ear. “Pete! Sorry! Couldn't hear you,” He said, giving a warm smile to the other boy who was rubbing his arm.   
“Are you even allowed headphones in Hogwarts? If any pure-bloods saw those, they might think you're some kind of terrorist, it's muggle technology!” Pete whispered dramatically, tucking his green tie into his jumper. Patrick shrugged.“Well I dunno, but I've been recording those lyrics you gave me, they're bloody good Pete,” Patrick chorused, his fellow Hufflepuffs looking surprised at his sudden outburst of excitement as they walked past. Pete hushed him. “Patrick, you big mouth, the band is supposed to be a secret!”

Patrick hastily laughed, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his bag. “I've been looking into names, y'know....” He lowered his head “for the band.” Pete raised an eyebrow under his black mop of hair, and snatched the sheet, stuffing it into his bag violently. “I'll look later, but I needed to tell you, I may have just secured us a slot for the music festival in Hogsmeade, well, it's a maybe anyway!” He said excitedly, giving Patrick a pat on the back. Patrick gave another cute smile, his cheeks flushing slightly causing Pete to grin back mischievously. “I'll let Joe know, we have a class with the Gryffindors next,” He added, and began to rush back up the stone steps. 

Pete ran back to the dungeons, his green lined robe flowing out behind him. “Pete, what the hell man? Where you been?” 

Pete turned around, to see a dazzling smile and a brown mop. Brendon Urie. Pete's bestfriend from Slytherin. Pete ran his hand through his red and black fringe.   
“I went to find Pat, I had to, er, collect something from him.” He replied.   
Brendon raised an eyebrow. “Why do you still hang with that guy? And what's their names, from Gryffindor.”

“Andy and Joe. And because they're my friends.” 

“Your boyfriends, more like.”

“Oh, behave.” Pete laughed. “Oh, I'm sorry who is it whose got a Ravenclaw boyfriend again, what's his name....oh yeah, Ry--”   
“HEY!” Brendon clapped his hand over Pete's mouth. “I'm trying to save my reputation here.”

Pete laughed. “I don't want to save your reputation.”   
He glanced down nervously at his watch. “We're gonna be late.”   
“But we've got Snape, he won't do anything. Not to us anyway. He might take some points from Gryffindor, but nothing else.”   
“Brendon. Joe and Andy will be pee'd off at me if I lose Gryffindor any more points. They want the house cup this year, I heard.”

Brendon winked. “Allright you precious boy, let's get going.” 

The corridors were packed with students, and Brendon struggled to keep up with his friend.   
Pete marched ahead, nervously checking his watch over and over as he strode, his bag hung over his shoulder. 

Potions to Pete, felt like it took forever. Snape was dramatically checking and sticking his nose up at the Gryffindors' love potions, dragging everything out as he labelled the floors of every single one. Brendon was laughing for the most of it with the other Slytherins, but Pete sat bored, tapping his quill on the table when he suddenly remembered Patrick had given him potential band names. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his bag, unfolding it to reveal Patrick's messy jottings. 

"Band Names yaaaas" it read.

"Water Buffaloes   
The beetle's eyes  
The Falling Boy – The boy that fell?????   
Hufgryferin "

Pete couldn't help it, but he let out a small giggle. Patrick wasn't very good at this. He looked down the small list, wincing slightly at "Water Buffaloes". 

But there was something intriguing he thought, about "The Falling Boy". It wasn't right, but with some thought it could be. 

“Pack up. I want no foolish wand waving or silly incantations, while doing so. Go.” Snape whined as the class scurried to their feet. 

“Hey!” Pete called, at a pair of Gryffindors facing away from him. They turned around and made their way across the class towards him. The first one, Joe, was tall, with a brunette head of glossy curls, he had a trusty smile, and wasn't as built up as the other boy. The other boy was Andy, who had longish hair, and wore glasses. 

“Hey Pete,” Joe said, half trying to zip up his spilling bag.   
“Patrick's given me those names.” Pete said, handing the list to the pair. The list was the same, but now had Pete's ink circle around The Falling Boy. 

“Mhmm...” Andy scratched his chin. “I agree with your one. But it's not that catchy, wait have you got a quill?” 

“Ya,” Pete handed him his fallen quill from the table. 

Andy studied the words for a minute, and then suddenly drew a massive arrow from them, writing something underneath. When he stood back, he smiled. 

The words said...

Fall Out Boy

Joe gave Pete a grin. “Yes. This is the one.” The three boys nodded and smiled in unison.   
This was the start of something new. And it was going to be epic.


	2. In The Wake of Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I'm so bad at deadlines and I've had some stuff going on but I've decided the new update day will be Thursday. Hope you enjoy this! I wrote it while listening to Take This to your grave (THE FEELS)   
> ~Liz

The autumn leaves were still crisp and dormant on the grounds of Hogwarts, but Patrick sat under the willow by the lake, the sun beaming down surprisingly warm onto his face as he dozed off. Pete had had him up at a stupidly early time, and they'd been writing lyrics. Well Pete had. Patrick had been doodling some potential album art, because he had no motivation to write that early in the morning. But Pete had wanted him up so he could sneak him into the Slytherin common room, there was no chance in hell a Slytherin would be up that early on a Saturday so they'd had the whole room. 

Pete ran towards the front doors of the castle, his black fringe sticking to his forehead as the wind picked up. He carried a large brown basket in one hand, and his notepad in the other. Raising an eyebrow as he approached the sleeping Patrick across the grounds. 

“Dude...” He said, Patrick not moving. He threw a leaf into his face. “DUDE!!” 

Patrick's back slipped off the tree and he fell to the floor. “WHAA—” 

“How's the, um, lyrics going?” Pete bit his lip, trying to force himself not to laugh.   
Patrick awkwardly cleared his throat and sat up from his hunched over position. “GREAT! YEAH, GREAT!” He looked to the floor. “I haven't done anything....” 

Pete let out a laugh and opened the basket which he had now popped down next to him on the grassy floor. To Patrick's surprise, he pulled out a whole chicken, and hot steaming potatoes. Pete locked his eyes onto Patrick's confused face. “I went to the kitchens, house elves wouldn't let me leave without it.” 

Patrick let out a grin. “I'm not complaining. Oh, hey Joe, Andy!!!”   
The other two boys sat opposite them. “Hey,” Joe said. “Hit us with these lyrics, guys,”   
Pete opened his notepad, and Andy passed him an acoustic guitar, covered in dust. “I think it's a bit of tune but it was the only one in the room of requirement. We looked for ages. It'll do until we can get to London to get new kit.” Andy explained.

Pete positioned the guitar on his knee. “Patrick will be doing the vocals obviously, but I gotta start teaching you the songs.” The others nodded. 

He began to sing, plucking the guitar gently. “I'm gonna make you bend and break, say a prayer, but let the good times roll, in case God doesn’t show, let the good times roll....and I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?...” 

Pete sang on, leaving the boys in gobsmacked silence when he had finished. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Pete said “...Did I do it wrong?” a blush appearing over his pale face. 

Patrick put his head into his hands. “You wanna know what I think?” 

“That would be helpful yes...” 

“I think, that we need to go to London tomorrow. And pick you up a bass, Peter Wentz. Fall Out Boy IS A GO!” He cheered, causing Pete to laugh nervously. 

“That was incredible, Pete. Can we hear some more?” Andy pleaded. “I mean, we need to learn them anyway.” The other two boys nodded enthusiastically in Pete's direction. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, they sat singing with the guitar and the food, well into the evening. 

Pete walked back towards the dungeons, down a passage. The corridors were silent, but Pete could hear a noise, not an unpleasant one, coming from behind a tapestry. It was music.   
Sliding himself across the stone wall, he peered through the translucent fabric. To his surprise, two boys, familiar ones at that sat themselves with a guitar. One of them began to sing, and when he recognised whose voice it was, Pete had to clap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screeching. 

Brendon Urie sang quietly to an acoustic guitar. His fellow slytherin and close friend. Well, he'd certainly kept this one quiet. 

He peered in again. Brendon's boyfriend, Ryan the Ravenclaw, sat next to him, playing the guitar. 

Brendon had a beautiful voice, it was unlike Patrick's, but Pete found himself deciding he had talent. 

“....I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things..” 

Pete was shaking so much, he dropped the picnic basket to the floor, and to his dismay, an apple rolled onto the cold stone floor under the tapestry. The screech of a stool from inside, and Pete legged it, leaving the fallen basket on the ground. 

“HEY! COME BACK!” He heard Ryan shout but he didn't look back. 

Pete ran to the Slytherin Common room, and hastily threw the guitar under an armchair where it was hidden. He just had time to sit down before Brendon stormed in, flustered and annoyed. 

“Pete did you see anyone come through here?!” He almost shouted, placing his hands on his hips.   
Pete jumped, trying not to sound out of breath as he spoke. “Erm, a first year came through and went up to the dorms. Sounded like he had been running from someone. Why, you okay dude?” 

“No! I think he saw me and--- you know what it doesn’t matter. What did he look like? DAMN!” 

Pete stuttered. “Sm-small, dark hair. Definitely a Slytherin. I didn't really see his face.” 

Brendon pouted, running a hand through his brunette quiff. 

Pete had to stop himself from snorting. “Maybe next time, you should close the goddamn door...” he muttered into his sleeve. Brendon turned to look at him then, went to say something but hastily changed his mind, turning to leave. Pete sniggered to himself. 

 

\- 

Sundays. Pete's least favourite day. The eve of Monday. He groaned as he turned over in his bunk, but then found himself smiling. Today the four boys would be heading to London, little to the teachers knowledge. 

Half an hour later, Pete sleepily headed towards Defence against the Dark Arts, where the boys had planned to take the floo network to Diagon Alley. Patrick always kept what he called “emergency floo powder” at Hogwarts, in case they needed to escape. Patrick was the kind of boy who read up Lord Voldemort conspiracy theories, so the floo powder was a “precaution” apparently. The other boys often teased him about this, Andy being the king of puns, casually dropping a burn aimed at Patrick into a lot of conversations. 

“Good morning sleepy,” Joe said, who was leaning on the door to DATDA office, which was currently empty as the teacher was probably still asleep. The two boys had to wait around five minutes until the others arrived. To Joe's amusement, Patrick was angrily pulling along Andy who looked as if he was still asleep. “JOE! You didn't have to make me get him up and ditch us! You share a dorm with him, he's your responsibility!” 

Pete laughed, and Patrick's eye narrowed onto him. “Wow, thanks Pete.” he said sarcastically while pulling out his wand, turning to the locked door. “Alohomora!” He whispered, and the door unlocked. 

“Um Patrick, I've never travelled by floo powder...” Andy said, yawning but now properly awake. 

“Oh that's cool. You can go with Pete. I'll go first, show you how it's done. Pete will know what fireplace to get out at, don't worry. Just keep hold of him.” He turned to Joe. “Oh Joe, can you lock the door? They can't know we've gone.” 

After the door was secure, Patrick stepped into the large stone fireplace. Out of his pocket, he took some sandy brown powder and clenched it in his fist. “See you on the other side!”   
And with that, he shouted “DIAGON ALLEY!” and green flames engulfed him until the fireplace was empty. 

Pete smiled. “Okay lets go.” 

After everyone had arrived safely, the boys travelled excitedly into a crooked packed street, full of magic and small dainty wizarding shops. The boys loved it there, admiring Quidditch gear and owls as they passed, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, a pub where they could cut through to Muggle London. 

By the side of the pub, was a small money exchange shop. Patrick carried an enchanted satchel which they were to carry the gear back in on his side, and out of it he pulled a giant bag of galleons to swap to English notes. The boys had been saving up for months for new instruments. 

They entered the shop, Patrick lugging the giant money filled bag. It only took a few minutes and the kind shopkeeper had enchanted their galleons into notes. They paid the man the spell fee and left, giddy as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. 

“What colour scheme are we going for then?” Andy asked. “Black? Red?” 

“Let's not go with a colour scheme, let's just go mad and get whichever ones we like the look of. We can charm the band logo and name on when we get back to Hogwarts.” Pete said. The boys nodded in agreement. 

After leaving the other side of the pub, they found themselves in a busy London street. Tall grey buildings, busy suited figures with briefcases, taxis. The boys were all muggleborn, so they knew their way around and how to behave infront of muggles just fine, in between trying not to let Andy go in the souvenir shops as he hadn't been to London before. 

On the tube (underground train system around London) Pete pulled out his notepad, attempting not to whack the large man next to him in the side. The seats were very squashed together, and the amount of room Pete had made him feel anxious. Patrick was standing in front of him, arm holding onto a nearby green pole for support. 

“Whatcha got there Petey?” He said, attempting to turn himself around in the busy train.   
“New song! It's called 'Chicago Is So Two Years Ago'” Pete replied, scribbling something out. “It's about leaving home to come to Hogwarts, and leaving behind all unfinished problems, conversations, y'know. It's coming along nicely, I like it.” 

Patrick smiled, “That sounds great. I can't wait to hear you sing it.”   
“You'll be singing it Patrick. I'll show you how, but it needs to be with your voice. Or it won't sound right.”

“You write songs you think will go with my voice?” 

“Yeah, of course I do. I'll be doing the backing obviously, but needs to sound as if it's coming from you. Your voice will connect with the people who listen to our music if we win that record deal at the Hogsmeade festival next month.” Pete explained. Patrick thought he sounded very professional. 

“You know, you could run your own record label with that way of thinking.” 

The tube pulled up. And the four boys took off for the music shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY THURSDAY
> 
> also you will have to wait to see what instruments the guys pick soz   
> ~Liz


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH ENJOY :) ~Liz

“PETE! LOOK AT THIS!” 

“Patrick, I'm having a go on this bass, shut up,” Pete's voice sang from behind a corner in the shop. 

Patrick ran his hand along the shiny instrument, his hand quivering at the touch of the strings on his fingers. He had never admired something so much in his life. The guitar itself was a glossy, deep red, and towards the bottom, it ran into deep black. It was perfect in every single way. He couldn't believe something this beautiful was in his grasp, let alone be owned by him. His parents didn't approve of music, they never had. The most they'd ever let Patrick do was learn classical songs on acoustic, punk rock to them was obscene, dirty. Patrick conformed, until he met Pete, who Patrick's parents had met in Diagon Alley in their second year and hated him because of his looks. “A bad influence, one of those weird punk rockers” his dad had said. 

“Hey, you like that huh?” Pete said. 

Patrick looked up, his hand still on the guitar. Pete and Andy stood there lazily against the far wall, smiles on their faces. “Patrick, that's the one. You gotta do it.” Andy laughed. 

He drew his hand away from it, a frown appearing on his face. “I don't know if I can do this.” 

Andy's smile dropped, and he made his way towards Patrick, pulling him into a tight hug. “Pat, you were born to do this. You and your goddamn soul voice. Everything about this is right. Nothing has ever been more right. We're gonna win this, mate.” 

Patrick nuzzled his head into Andy's shoulder. “W-what about my parents?”   
Andy laughed. “I can't answer that without using at least three bad words, Pat.” 

Pete giggled, and joined the two boys in the hug. “We're flipping Fall Out Boy. And that name is one day gonna inspire loads of muggles and wizards and witches everywhere. And you're gonna be our front man, Pat!” 

Joe walked around corner. “OOOOOH! Is someone getting a bit soppy? Three galleons it's Patrick...” 

In his hand, Joe had a matte black guitar, knobs and shimmer covering it's immaculate base.   
“Wow! Have they got a bass version of that?” Pete said, running to the instrument as if it was a small child or puppy. Joe nodded, running a hand through his brown mop. “You can bet your ass they have. Let's match, Petey.” He laughed. 

Pete nodded in return and ran around the shop, closely followed by Joe, the guitar still clutched in his hand. 

The next hour passed, the four boys singing gently in a quiet corner of the shop. By the time they had paid and loaded the gear into the small shoulder bag with an undetectable extension charm on it, it was getting dark. Patrick in particular, was worried that they'd been too long, but Pete shrugged it off, laughing under his breath at Patrick's worried expression on the tube journey back. 

The fireplace was ready to go, and Andy pulled out the last of the floo powder. “I'll go first, I've got the cleanest record out of all of us. If I get caught, I'll send back this random piece of candy from my pocket okay and then get the professor out as soon as I can. Wait ten minutes.” He said sternly, causing Joe to burst out laughing. “Oh you're funny when you're trying to be brave.” 

Andy rolled his eyes, drumsticks clutched in his hands. “See ya on the other side.” and without hesitation, he disappeared. 

After about five minutes, Pete looked at his watch as the three boys perched on the stone floor.

“Can we go?” He whined, flicking his fringe from his face. 

“Yeah. Andy's probably left. We should go. I need to catch up with him anyway.” Joe agreed and stepped into the fireplace. “There's not much floo powder, just come in with me and hold on tight lads.” 

The boys nodded and got in. But little did they know a surprise was waiting for them on the other side. 

The dark classroom was lit by candle light, and the boys immediately saw Andy under a desk, hiding. Joe choked.

“What the f--” 

The three boys looked up. 

“BRENDON?!” Pete almost shouted. Four boys stood in the classroom, Brendon and Ryan leading the other two. 

“Pete...” He replied quietly, looking to the floor. Pete studied his appearance, which was VERY different to his usual attire. 

Brendon Urie had a considerable ammount of eyeliner on, a leather jacket folded up on his broad arms, and a tight black tshirt and jeans on. “I-I can explain. Please let me explain, Pete...” He trailed off, a small grin on his face as he let out a child's laugh. They heard Ryan mumble “Brendon, shut up!” into the floor. 

“Oh you have a lot of explaining to do. Boys, wherever you're going.....can you er, maybe reschedule? We need to talk, like, right now.” 

“I guess we can. It was only a small occasion anyway guys, I feel like we need to clear the air a bit here, I know this looks a little weird...” Ryan spoke up, his brown long hair failing to hide the blush on his face.

“A LITTLE weird?” Joe said quietly, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Pete. “Okay, er Slytherin common room?” 

“No.” said Brendon, “Where's the fun in that? We're going to the room of requirement...” He winked, pulling Pete by the hand. 

The freezing castle corridors had the boys huddled together. “What's going on, Bren?” Pete whispered frantically as they hurried along. Brendon laughed. “Just waaaait till we get there. All in good time my friend!” He teased as Ryan brought them to a halt. “This is it.” He said, mimicking them to stop. 

A loud creak. The sandy wall across from them was moving, wriggling, as if it was being tickled. Pete shot Andy a glance. What the hell was going on? 

A black metal doorway was being pushed from the cold stone, the structure looping into a grand set of wooden doors. 

“What is this place?” Joe said breathlessly, clutching on Andy tightly, causing the other boy to wince at his tight grip.

“The room of requirement. Only presents it someone who is in desperate need of it.” Brendon said knowingly, raising his eyebrows. “Pretty odd, huh?” 

“You could say that...” Patrick mumbled, taking off his fedora at the sight of the large doors. 

 

Once in, the boys sat themselves around a circle of armchairs and cushions which had weirdly been there when they walked in. Like the room had been set out for them. A fire was also lit, on the back wall of the large room. “Wow....” Fall Out Boy said together.

Brendon began to pick off bits of eye liner with his nail. 

“Brendon, how are we going to explain---” 

“Hush, baby. Okay.... I'm just gonna hit you with this. I mean, it'll take time to sink in, but yeah.... um.....we started a band.” He smiled, almost cringing at his own words. 

The four boys burst out laughing, until they fell on the floor. Pete cried into a nearby red cushion. “ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME” he cried, wiping a small tear from under his eye. “So are we, you dimwit...” 

Brendon gasped dramatically, pulling his hand over his mouth. “WHAT? WHO, WAIT...HUH.. WHO SINGS OUT OF YOU GUYS? No offence, but I didn't picture any of you as musically talented...” 

Patrick dropped his fedora onto the floor and sighed. “That would be me. And we've just sneaked out to buy our gear. We're entering a festival next month--”   
Brendon raised an eyebrow. “The Hogsmeade festival....for the record deal...?”   
“Yes.” Patrick confirmed. Ryan glanced at him, eyeing Patrick's nervous and tired expression. “Erm looks like we're against you guys then, you and this band called Fall Out Boy? Do you know them?” 

Pete giggled, “Why, that would be us. Do you know who any of the other acts are? I heard one was called like twenty pivots or something, I dunno,” He said, waving an arm carelessly in the air. 

“Na, I haven't looked since the day your band was added. We're called Panic! At The Disco.” Ryan said, “and goddamn, I haven't introduced our other band members. This is Brent and Spence.” 

The two quiet boys gave a nod. “Hey!” chirped Pete happily by himself, flashing his brilliant set of white teeth. Joe and Andy sat together eyeing the pair suspiciously. “Hi...” sang Andy falsely, causing Patrick to grin into his hand which was now over his mouth. 

Brendon sighed and looked around the room. “So where do you guys rehearse?” He asked, giggling happily to himself again. 

“We had an acoustic and just kinda practised under the tree, but we're gonna have to find somewhere proper now, y'know...now we've got Andy's drums and stuff.” Joe said, giving Andy a small sympathetic smile. Brendon clapped his hands together. “You could share here!! We could have a rehearsal rota or something, like a timetable...” 

“I know what a rota is, Bren. But yeah that'd be rad! Can we have tonight.....possibly.....” Pete trailed off, grinning desperately at Panic. Brendon laughed loudly again, causing Patrick to jump.   
“Because you're cute Pete, yeah ya can.” 

Pete jumped at him then, ruffling his hair and tackling him to the ground. “BREEEEN YOU'RE THE BEST!” he sang happily, small sounds of Brendon gasping underneath him. “G....EE—T OFF. THE BACHELOR CAN'T DIE!”  
Pete shook his head, amused greatly by Brendon's situation. If there was one thing Brendon hated, it was someone messing up his “babe-magnet” hair, as he so poetically put it. 

Patrick looked at the two squabbling boys and smiled quietly to himself. They were not alone, they were going to be a proper band, and now he had Brendon to help him with his vocals. He had never told anybody, but he liked Pete to be in the spotlight. He loved to watch him blossom in front of people, he loved his singing voice, his sm--

“PATRICK! SON, WAKE UP!” Joe laughed, snapping Patrick out of his daze. “You okay bro?” 

Patrick bit his lip, horrified at his own thoughts. “Yeah.” Joe gave him a sympathetic smile and then rolled his eyes. “Don't mind Patrick guys, he's just resting that soul voice of his.....probably.”

Patrick looked again at the two fighting boys. “GUYS! PETE! Can you stop killing Brendon for a minute? I need some one on one vocal advice.” 

Pete smiled, “hey, I'm a great singer! I'll give you advice!” he laughed stupidly, flicking his slightly greasy fringe back from his forehead. Patrick picked up his bag and after a small rummage picked out a small sketchbook. “PETE.” 

Pete flew off of Brendon. “Wow, okay moooooody...” he said, eyeing Patrick carefully. Brendon sat up from the floor panting, a large piece of brown hair falling out of his now wrecked hair do onto his face. “Sup Pat?” 

“Patrick, to you. So this festival, is it just our kind of music, or will we have to deal with pop freaks?” 

Brendon sighed, dramatically placing his hand in his hands. “All the peasants, I'm afraid. I wish it   
were just rock. Assuming you guys are heavy...obviously?” 

Patrick laughed. “Well there's me and my soul voice, but we're more pop punk or light rock, Pete does some screaming for us.” 

Brendon winked over at Pete causing him to blush. “I bet he does.” 

Pete pushed his scarf further up his neck uncomfortably. “Are you gonna let us practise tonight or what? We have herbology first thing, and I wanna play for a while tonight.” 

Ryan pulled himself off of the floor, holding out a hand to Brendon, who happily took it and jumped up nodding to Pete. “Come on guys.” he said, mimicking the rest of Panic to follow him. “Night Fall Out Boy--” His brown eyes flicked between Pete and Patrick “...friends.”

 

** 

The next morning Pete woke with a jump, immediately smiling as Patrick singing their new song “What A Catch, Donnie” rang through his head. Propping himself up sleepily, Pete grabbed his green and grey stripped tie which hung messily over his bedside lamp. 

“Peeeeete,” Brendon groaned from the bunk next to Pete. His squinting, sleepy eyes could be seen staring at the other boy from under a floppy mop of brown hair. “Hey,” Pete said, watching as Brendon rolled over onto his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. Only his bare back could be seen now. Pete pounced at him. 

“Get up! We have herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Patrick will be there!!” He said enthusiastically as Brendon groaned again. 

“What is your obsession with this kid, Pete?” Brendon laughed as he toppled out of his bunk onto the floor. 

Pete walked over to the full length mirror he had enchanted onto the dorm's wall. “He's just my friend, man. What are you getting so jumped up about?” He shrugged, pulling a white shirt over his white tank top which he had wore to bed. 

“Is he though?”   
“IS HE WHAT?” 

“Just a friend?” 

“Yes! Yes he is!” Pete groaned this time. He hated Brendon's patronising talks. It humiliated him, and Brendon was never subtle when it came to this kind of stuff. 

Brendon had finally got up, and attempted to brush a comb through his hair. Pete could see him in the reflection of the mirror. “We'll see. By the time the gig comes around, who knows?” He sang. 

Pete turned and left the dorm, making his way down to the great hall. It was busy this morning and he looked around the hall for any sign of Patrick. And there he was, sat by between two of his Hufflepuff friends, laughing while attempting to pick up a piece of toast with too many toppings.   
He walked to the end of the Slytherin table, sitting where there was a space opposite, for Brendon. 

But when he looked up again, somebody else was there.   
“Hey Pete!” It was Taylor Momsen, a kind of friend Pete had. She was a fellow slytherin, and they worked together in Transfiguration, but he would never go out of his way to speak to her. She seemed to like him though, and often attempted making conversation.   
“Oh hey Taylor, how are you?” He said quickly, before taking a bite of a bacon sandwich.   
She tied her long blonde hair up, taking a piece of toast. “Not bad, not bad at all. Extra curricular with a few of my friends is going well, that's why I wasn't in lesson Friday.” She said, smiling.   
“I didn't know you did after school clubs?” Pete questioned, raising a brow.   
“It's something I set up myself, it's not exactly educational, but it's fun” Taylor replied, finishing a piece of toast. “I gotta dash anyway, I'll see you later!” And with that she jumped up and ran. 

At that moment, a loud squawk rang through the great hall, it was the mail. A light brown, biggish owl was flying directly towards Pete, aiming straight towards the table, a small note clasped in it's beak. Whacking Pete in the face with it's wing, it toppled onto the table, almost throwing the note at him. 

He opened it up. It read: 

“Fall Out Boyz

Practise session, tonight @ 8 in the room of requirement! 

See you there champs, love ya 

Bren xxx”

He turned to look at Patrick and surprisingly enough, the other boy was looking at him, a note in his hand as he peered at Pete from under his fedora. Pete looked toward the Gryffindor table. Andy gave him a small wink. Brendon walked into the hall then, his hair perfected into a quiff, his tie loose and undone around his neck. 

“Oh you got my note!” He said happily, sitting down. He reached over the table and grabbed the other half of Pete's sandwich. “Cheers!” 

Pete glanced from the sandwich to his friend. “Couldn't you have just told me this morning?” he said, an annoyed tone to his voice.   
Brendon shook his hand, mouth full of bacon. “Not with that annoying twat Graham in the bunk next to me. He would have grassed us up. And if he had, it wouldn't be the first time. You remember when we water bombed Hagrid's hut last year? The teachers only found out it was us because we planned it in the dorm when he was pretending to be asleep.”

Pete angrily flicked his fringe. “What a douche! He's gonna get it this year I swear to god! If I see him at the festival this year, he's going right in the middle of a circle pit. And I will happily watch with Joe on the stage with a bag of doritos.” 

Brendon waved his hands dramatically. “Ooh get you Petey! But ya, I agree, we'll get him. Or at least find a way to shut him up. If anyone's gonna bust us over this festival, it'll be him...” Brendon's deep brown eyes glanced up. “Ooh, look there he is.”

Pete whipped his head around to look. Graham was a tall, lanky boy with jet black hair which curled around his face and light green eyes. His mouth was always pursed into a scowl. 

“I'm still convinced he fancies me.” Pete heard Brendon say suspiciously, scoffing his sandwich.   
Pete laughed. “Brendon, not everyone who hates us secretly fancies you!” 

“They definitely do. I wouldn't be surprised if Patrick fancied me as well as you y'know.” 

Pete grabbed the rest of the sandwich from Brendon's hand still laughing and stuffed it in his mouth. “In your dreams, asshole...”

The bell rang and students slowly began to file out the hall.


	4. So Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back? Ello?  
> THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, next one we will be seeing some more action, drama, and spoilers....a lot more of this mysterious Graham.

Pete lay lazily across the armchair opposite the fire, uncomfortable by the amount of sweat lining the back of his shirt. The practise session had been heavy tonight, rehearsing the same songs over and over. Practise makes perfect though - as Brendon kept reminding him every time he attempted to sit down or take a sip of water. He was like one of those annoying drill sargeants, the ones who get some kind of kick out of forcing people to work. Only Brendon was camper, and majorly took the piss. They only finished when Patrick had decided he had had enough. It was clear that Brendon had been irritating him. 

"Mmm...mmm HMMM" Brendon could be heard humming as he made his way into the dorm, the slap of bare feet on the cold stone floor. "Sup Petey, whatcha up to?" 

"Not a lot, I'm knackered, and hungry man," he pulled himself up and turned to face to the other boy, who was standing leaning against a table. Immediately he had to clap his hand over his mouth, choking slightly. "WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU WEARING?" 

Brendon raised a brow, running his hand through his slick brown hair. "What? My Jim jams? Ryan lent them to me!"

Lilac button up pyjamas hung over Brendon lazily, at least a size too big. They were making Pete's eyes hurt. "You look like a five year old girl, what are those?!" 

"Graham likes them!" 

"Graham hates you! And he's asleep! It's midnight!" 

"Well you know he pretends to sleep all the time.... could of swore I saw him open an eye while I was changing into them! He definitely fancies me...."

Pete scoffed loudly, pushing his fringe back over his eyebrows. "Bullshit..." 

Brendon attempted to throw a book at him from the table. "Oh your lyrics are bullshit, honey," 

"You are cruising for a bruising, pretty boy" Pete laughed again, attempting to pull a shocked face. He had saw some kind of dig coming. 

 

** 

 

The next day, Pete felt bitter and slightly on the verge of losing consciousness he was that tired. He examined his eye bags in the mirror, the small face caves being shadowed by his fringe. 

"Bren I look like a zombie..." 

"You always look like that, I just didn't want to tell you." 

Pete smiled to himself as he did up his tie. He could see Brendon in the mirror, peering at his own reflection at his dressing table, trying to awkwardly look at how his ass looked in his school trousers. 

"You're seeing Ryan today then?" Pete laughed, causing Brendon to jump. 

"SSSHH! Do you want big gob to hear that--" he pointed towards Graham's bunk with the curtains closed. "ERR YES. MY BESTFRIEND RYAN. I CANNOT WAIT." He said, so unsubtle and loud that Pete burst out laughing. 

"Are you seeing Patrick?" 

"Yeah, he's on his way up." 

Brendon made a small sound before the door creaked open, revealing the small smiley boy in the fedora. "Morning," he said, tossing an apple he had in his hand into Pete's bag. "You missed breakfast..." 

Funilly enough, Patrick didn't look tired at all. He had his same sunshiney glow about him as he always did. "I let Ryan know where I was going, he's going to meet us in the common room. Says he's got something important to tell us."  

 

The three boys made their way down to the green glow of the common room. Ryan was perched awkwardly on an armchair, looking very out of place in his blue attire. Another boy was with him, matching in blue uniform. 

Brendon gave Pete a nervous glance, his face full of envy. He positioned himself with his hands on his hips before coughing loudly to catch Ryan's attention. Pete couldn't catch Patrick's eye, he allready felt like he was about to laugh. 

"Morning Bren," Ryan lit up as he glanced at Pete and Patrick "--boys. I want you to meet somebody." 

Patrick raised an eyebrow as Ryan stood up next to the other ravenclaw boy. "This is Matt..." Brendon stretched his mouth into a bitchy, fake smile. "...Matt Bellamy. Lead singer of Muse, who are competing with us at the festival actually." 

Matt had a wide, glossy grin on his face. He was attractive, in an odd way. Cheekbones sculpted neatly around his happy face, brown hair spiked up. "Hello boys." He was well spoken. Pete thought he looked quite punk, with his spikes and his sleeves rolled up with his loose tie. 

Brendon pursed his lips, staring the boy up and down.

"I'm Pete, this is Patrick," Pete said, grinning. "You into rock?" 

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Pete smiled wider, Patrick staring at him as he did.

"Are we skipping class today then?"  

Matt smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Future chapters will be longer :) ~Liz


End file.
